


Moments Series

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots from Moments in Stefan and Caroline's life.





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Summary - Stefan and Caroline are on vacation and finally explore their feelings. With a little appearance from Damon and Alaric.

 

“Thanks." Stefan thanked the bartender as he took the green fruit-filled cocktails from him. He walked past the pool; filled with bikini-clad women and trunk-sporting men, to the semi-private beach in front of the villa they were staying in.

After the year they'd had; Damon and Bonnie dying, Damon returning, Liz getting sick, crazy witch drama, Liz dying, Bonnie coming back, Caroline switching her humanity off, Stefan fighting tooth and nail to get her back, they all needed a break. A chance to relax and recharge.

So Damon and Stefan called a meeting at the boarding house and informed everyone that they would be going on a vacation. Everyone was more than happy with the idea.

Three days later, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Alaric and even Jo packed their bags and headed to the airfield where a private plane awaited them.

Several hours later they touched down in the Bahamas and it had been nothing but utter soul-cleansing bliss since. No enemies to fight, no witches - besides Bonnie - no werewolves - except Tyler - and no vampires except for them.

It was heaven and exactly what they all needed.

Stefan placed the drinks on the table and glanced over at his companion relaxing in the hammock. He itched to join her, to slip in beside her and hold her as he'd been dying to for months.

"Stefan?" Caroline called out sleepily.

He walked over. Smiling down at her adorable sleepy gaze, "Hey."

Caroline smiled back, "I want to spend forever like this."

"Like what?" Stefan asked softly, his eyes sweeping over her luscious body, so much skin on show save for the blue bikini she wore. His favorite color. His smile grew wider as he hoped she wore it especially for him.

"Laying here." Caroline stroked her hand across the surface of the hammock, "In front of the bluest ocean I've ever seen, surrounded by the people I love, with not a care in the world."

"I wish it could stay that way too." And he did. He would give her the world if he could, he would do anything to see a smile on her lovely face and he would fight every demon if it would chase the lingering shadows out of her eyes.

"I know it won't. I know that we will have to go back." Caroline's breath hitched for a moment before continuing, "I just wished that we never had to."

Stefan couldn't resist touching her any longer. He covered her hand with his and tangled their fingers together, "I'm always going to be here for you, Caroline." His heart raced in his chest as he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "Whenever you need me, however you want me, for as long as you want me. I'm here." _Because I love you..._

Caroline searched his eyes, her breathing sped up as she noticed for the first time the want and adoration in his gaze. She didn't know what to say as they had never even discussed their first kiss.

Stefan reached his hand over and gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. It was even softer than he remembered.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, leaning ever so slightly into the hand on her cheek. She had been so scared and broken to have the conversation with Stefan, especially as her emotions were still all over the place after her emotionless period.

Stefan's hand trembled slightly, his breathing uneven as anticipation and want filled him. He needed her, he wanted her, he loved her. He couldn't wait any longer for Caroline to come to him, to finally have that conversation about their kiss and to tell her how much he loved her. He had been waiting long enough.

Caroline never took her eyes off Stefan as he lowered his head toward her, her breathing quickening as his scent enveloped her and his eyes drew her in.

Stefan stared deep into Caroline's hope and fear filled eyes. He had craved another taste of her lips the second after he had pulled away. He had fallen in love with a kiss, only realizing how deep it was after hearing her sing at her mother's funeral.

The softest of gasps escaped her lips at the first touch of his. Her hand coming up to rest over his heart in an echo of their first kiss, their lips moving so softly and gently together. Her heart was racing deep within her chest, hope spreading through her, love filling her being as they kissed. He had made the first move for the second time.

Stefan moaned deep in his chest as his tongue tangled with hers. His hand resting against her stomach, scratching his nails across her skin, grinning into her mouth as she groaned.

Caroline felt hot, from where her lips touched his and his hand stroked her stomach. All she could feel was _Stefan_ and she was drowning in him. Not overwhelmingly so, just perfectly, as Stefan was there to catch her.

Stefan pulled away and stared deep into her unfathomably blue eyes. This was their moment, _the_ moment, and all he saw was her. He smiled shyly, "Hey..."

Caroline bit her lip to contain her grin, her lids lowered and she looked through them shyly, "Hey..."

"So..." As Stefan gazed lovingly at her, his emotions overwhelmed him and he blurted out breathlessly, "I love you."

Caroline blinked in shock.

Stefan hurried to assure her, "And it's not a recent thing, I- I've loved you for a while now. So long that I was unaware of it in the beginning." He stroked his knuckle down her cheek, "Loving you was so easy and natural that I had no idea." He bowed his head at the pain he had caused her, "I was an idiot and I will always be so so sorry for that."

"Hey." Caroline raised her hands to cradle his cheeks, "Stefan..." She waited until his eyes met hers, "I have painfully learned that life can be over in the blink of an eye. I have no time for regrets." Her eyes grew wet as a smile curled her lips, "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan's mouth curled into the biggest grin she'd ever seen. His face the picture of complete and utter happiness.

He was so unbelievably happy. He was in love with his best friend. She was everything he wanted and more, and right now, in this moment, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms again.

Caroline couldn't look away from his soulful loving eyes. She had been waiting _years_ for Stefan to look at her like that; like she was his _everything_ and his future. She loved him so much. She smiled at him as he leaned down toward her.

Stefan gazed into her beautiful eyes, his hands on either side of her head, his knee just beginning to lean his weight on the hammock when his world shifted.

Caroline shrieked as the hammock suddenly flipped and she found herself spread against Stefan's chest.

Stefan grunted as the wind was knocked out of him as his back hit the sand. He didn't mind so much a second later when Caroline was covering him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, "Caroline..?"

Caroline lifted her head up to look at Stefan, she was biting her lip to try and hide her grin, her eyes shining brightly.

Stefan felt his lips turn upwards automatically at the sunshine Caroline possessed. He really should have known that they'd be together one day, she was the only person who made him smile and laugh, he danced with her all the time, he trusted her with all of his secrets. He was an idiot. Damon and Elena were fated to be together from the start, just as he was meant to be with Caroline. Life had a funny way of working out.

Caroline threw her head back and laughed, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as her mirth overwhelmed her. She and Stefan had fallen out of a hammock!

Stefan stared in awe at the joyously beautiful laughter spilling from Caroline's mouth. It had been so very long since he'd seen her laugh, whole-heartedly and free, happiness pouring out of her. She was healing.

Caroline tilted her head, her blonde curls tickling his neck, a grin curling her lips as she quirked her brow, "If you wanted me in your arms all you had to do was ask."

Stefan smiled, his eyes crinkling, his hand ghosting along her back to cup the nape of her neck, "I want you," he pulled her head down to rest against his, "in my arms," he nuzzled his nose against hers, "forever."

Caroline grinned, her lips barely a breath from his, "Done."

Stefan tilted his head back and captured her lips with his. He swallowed her gasp as he rolled them over so that he was cradled between her legs. His hands tangled with hers and he raised them above her head as he devoured her lips.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, tightened her hands around his, and kissed him back with hunger and passion.

 

* * *

 

 

Damon and Alaric were standing on the balcony of the villa, a glass of bourbon in their hands, both snickering at Stefan and Caroline's cheesy make out in the sand.

"Well done, brother," Damon raised his glass to his brother, "you finally got the girl."

"I'll drink to that." Alaric raised his glass before knocking it back. He snorted, "The bear was right."

Damon chuckled, "To Ms. Cuddles."

"Ms. Cuddles." Alaric clinked his empty glass against Damon's then poured himself another one.

Damon smirked at Alaric, "We all got our girls."

"That we did." Alaric contemplated his next words before saying, "Jo's pregnant and we're getting married."

"Wow." Damon smiled, happy for his formerly dead, ex-Original vampire, human best friend, "Congratulations, buddy."

Alaric hugged Damon, slapping him on the back and asking casually, "I want you to be my best man."

Damon froze, a smile curling his lips. He squeezed Alaric's shoulder before looking in his eyes, "It would be an honor."

Alaric grinned, nodding his head, "Thanks."

"I am going to throw the most epic bachelor party. Ever." Damon smirked at Alaric, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "I recommend it not being the day before your wedding." He chuckled, "Recovery time for the humans and all."

Alaric rolled his eyes, a grin on his lips, "I knew I was gonna regret this."

Damon dramatically looked around before stage whispering, "Best not let Jo hear you say that. Might hurt her feelings."

"Shut up!" Alaric laughed, taking another drink of his bourbon, "We'll have to do the vacation thing again. It's been good for all of us."

"Pencil me in for the honeymoon." Damon smirked.

"Shut up!" Alaric laughed, Damon joined him.

This vacation had been exactly what all of them needed to heal and move on from the horrible few years they've had.

They should definitely make it a yearly thing.

THE END


	2. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline helps Stefan get ready for Ric's bachelor party but they get a little... distracted. He finally makes it and ends up getting drunk and calling Caroline.

 

"Do I have to go?" Stefan pouted at Caroline as she fixed his tie.

"Yes, Stefan, you do." Caroline rolled her eyes at his adorable puppy face.

Stefan dropped his head to look at her through his lashes, his pout jutting out even more, "I'd rather stay here with you."

Caroline could not help the smile that spread across her lips, his words made her heart soar. Once they got back from their vacation in paradise they had started seeing each other and while she was still cautious of Stefan's feelings for her in the beginning, he soon wiped her doubts away. He greeted her with a kiss, held her hand constantly, embraced her throughout the day and never stopped telling her he loved her. It had been a dream, a perfect bubble of happiness, and if anything she loved him even more. It had only been a month and she couldn't imagine life without him. 

Stefan saw her smile and he wanted it for himself so he leaned towards her and covered her lips with his. He tangled his hands in her golden curls, a moan escaping him at how perfect she felt against him. He wanted her for himself, hating to share her with anyone even if they had known her first and longer than him, he just needed to be by her side. She was his and he was hers. He had fallen so deeply, so maddeningly in love with her that sometimes he felt like he couldn't breathe if she wasn't with him. There was no doubt in his mind, Caroline Forbes; his best friend, his sober sponsor, his _everything_ , was it for him. She was _the_ one.

Caroline ran her hands over his dress shirt covered chest, her hand curling around his tie and pulling him closer, the groan that he let out making desire pool in her belly. She slid her hands under his suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it, her breaths growing shallower as she touched his smooth skin. 

Stefan groaned against her lips, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed into her own desire filled orbs. He smiled against her cheek and began peppering open-mouthed kisses down her neck, his hands grabbing her thighs and lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He vamp sped over to his dresser, placed her on the surface and slipped his hand under her dress and found her molten core. With his other hand, he cupped her flushed cheek, staring intently into her eyes as he played her like a string, his own desire ready to explode as he brought her to orgasm. 

Caroline gasped as she trembled around his fingers. It wasn't enough, she needed to be joined with him, to feel him filling her up completely. She went for his belt and quickly undid it then pushed his pants over his hips. Her hand went to his member and she stroked him slowly. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices from them. She shuddered at the sight, her breath quickening. She surged forward attacking his lips, her hands sliding under his open shirt, nails digging into his back as he slid inside her, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. 

Stefan moaned against her lips as her tightness surrounded him, she felt so good and she was so unbelievably wet for him. He placed one hand on her lower back to pull her into him, the other he tangled in her hair, his mouth sliding passionately against hers as he started a slow rhythm gradually building the pace to a deep and fast one. He swallowed her moans in his mouth, his own groans falling from his to hers as their kiss grew desperate.

Caroline bucked against him, her channel slick with her juices, whimpers escaping as her toes curled. She ripped her mouth away from his, dug her nails into his back and held him tight as her channel trembled with orgasm, his name falling from her lips on a gasp, "Stefan!"

Stefan buried his face into her neck as she bucked around him, her tightening walls pulling his own orgasm from him, he held her tight as he thrust once more into her and emptied himself with a groan, "Caroline!"

Caroline tried to catch her breath, nuzzling her nose in his hair as she breathed him in. Her arms came around him to cradle him close to her, "Mmm, you really didn't want to go to that party?"

Stefan laughed breathlessly against her neck, his heart pounding in his chest, their bodies still joined together. He was surrounded by _Caroline_ and he never wanted to leave. He looked up at her smiling face and his heart jumped in his chest, he loved, absolutely _loved_ this girl with everything inside him. He smiled at her, his hand cupped her jaw, his thumb stroking her skin gently, "I love Ric, and I am so happy for him but..." His head came to rest against hers, "I love you more."

Caroline bit her lip to try and contain her smile, he just knew the right words to make her pulse speed up and her eyes to glisten. She loved him so so much that she almost felt guilty for how happy she was after her mother died. She still ached for her every day and missed her with every fiber of her being but bit by bit Stefan was filling the hole in her chest with him. Not that she minded, she needed him and she would always need him. She gazed into his soulful gaze, never broody in her presence, just alight with love, "I love you, Stefan." 

Stefan's heart soared, as it always did, whenever she spoke those precious words to him. He couldn't resist her lips any longer and lowered his head to capture her lips with his when an annoying voice shouted.

"If you two have finished sexing it up," the smirk was clear in Damon's voice, "Get dressed and get your ass down here. I will not let you make me late for my own bachelor party." 

"It's Ric's party and we'll be down in a minute." Stefan growled back, annoyed at his brother's interruption. 

"You better be." Damon warned, "Or I will come in there and drag your naked self to the party."

Stefan grimaced at Caroline "Why was I happy that he was back?"

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed and pushed his shoulder, "You love him and you know it."

Stefan grinned at her, "I love your laugh, Caroline."

Caroline blushed, and looked at him through her lashes, her voice soft, "I love when you smile, Stefan."

Stefan smiled lovingly at Caroline, his heart bursting with love for her, lowering his head to hers when he heard the door open and a whoosh then Caroline was gone. He frowned as he looked up and saw Damon smirking at him. 

"Desperate measures, brother." Damon chuckled at the glare his brother was throwing him, "Now get dressed before I make good on my threat and bring you as you are."

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan growled, his fingers itching to punch the smirk right off of his brother's face. 

"Relax." Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena has her, and will be taking her to Jo's."

"You're a dick." Stefan huffed, before redoing his clothes. 

"Love you too, brother." Damon's replied, the laughter prominent in his voice.

Stefan rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin on his lips. Since coming back from the dead Damon had gradually shown him how much he cared. In a century and a half he had never once told him he loved him and now, rare as it still may be, he had started to. 

Stefan took one last look in the mirror and sighed in contentment. He was happy, beyond happy actually, and it all had to do with his blonde love. Lexi was right, he had stayed in Mystic Falls for Caroline, but when Damon died he just couldn't handle the pain anymore and he ran away. One of his biggest mistakes, right alongside not telling her how he felt at the funeral, and he almost lost her because of his own fear. He was just so grateful that she forgave him and had gifted him with her love. Matt and Tyler were the biggest idiots for ever letting her go, Stefan would never ever make that mistake. Caroline was his, and he was hers, for the rest of forever.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Damon walked into the cemetery where the party was being held. Alaric was not there yet, none of the guests were except Enzo.

Stefan couldn't help but glare at Enzo, they had put their hatred of one another to one side for Damon but only just, he still wanted to rip his head off with his teeth. He raised his eyebrow at his brother, "What is Enzo doing here?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Enzo smirked, bringing a bottle of bourbon to Damon.

Stefan gritted his teeth, "No." A total lie, how could he not be jealous of the man who'd kept Damon sane after being tortured for five years. It still hurt him deeply that he'd never even realized that Damon was missing. Then when he was lost with grief and had given up, Enzo told him that he wasn't a brother to him because brothers don't give up. So yes, he was extremely jealous of Enzo. 

Enzo just continued to smirk, "I'm here for Damon." Then he chuckled, "And Alaric of course. Us best friends have to stick together."

Stefan's eyebrows almost reached his hairline, "Ric invited you?"

"I invited him." Damon shrugged, "Ric'll get over it." He surveyed his and Enzo's handiwork. Every tree had a bottle of bourbon hanging from it, and a pair of fake vampire fangs hung around every bottle. Thanks to one Bonnie Bennett, candles floated in the air, giving off a warm glow. And Damon's personal favorite, the Salvatore crypt had a sign on it which read, _'Welcome to the Other Side'._

"You didn't?" Despite the seriousness of his tone Stefan couldn't help but laugh, "Only you, Damon."

Damon grinned proudly. He waved his fingers in the air and announced, "Music, please."

The music started playing from speakers that were wired all over the graveyard. Damon nodded his head in approval of the sound. He grinned at Enzo, "The thing?"

Enzo nodded, an excited glint in his eyes, "Done."

"Well then." Damon rubbed his hands together, "Time to get this party started." He took a swallow from his bourbon and began dancing between the tombstones.

"Seriously?" Alaric grinned as soon as he arrived, "Bourbon and fangs? That's my party favor?"

Damon threw his arm around Alaric's shoulders, a bottle hanging loosely from his other hand, "You've had such an interesting life, Ric. You were human, vampire hunter, an Original vampire, dead, ghost, Original vampire again, then back to human." He smirked at his best friend, "I chose to concentrate on the most important thing in your life. Vampires." 

Alaric threw his head back and laughed, "So the most important thing to me is not my soon to be wife or my kid but vampires." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Damon, "Or is it more specifically you."

"Don't get sentimental, Ric." Damon rolled his eyes before heading off quickly.

Alaric's smile softened at his retreating form. Damon had killed and slept with his wife, killed him more than once, was one-half of team bad ass, had been with him when he'd died - both times - had saved his seat for the longest time and was his best friend. For as long as he lived he knew Damon would always be there for him, and he knew he would protect his child. He swiped a bottle off the tree, pocketed the fangs and started drinking. He had a bachelor party to enjoy. 

 

* * *

 

Caroline was just about to leave Jo's to go home as it was after midnight when her phone rang. It was Stefan. She answered smiling, "Hey, you."

"Baby I miss youuu." Stefan's slurred voice said.

Caroline chuckled, "You're drunk!"

"No, you're drunk!" Stefan shot back.

"You are."

"No, you are!"

"You are."

"You are!" A pause, "Wait, am I?"

Caroline laughed, "Wow! You are even adorable while drunk."

"Well." Stefan had a pout in his voice, "You are always adorable." Another beat then you could hear the smile in his voice, "And beautiful. And gorgeous. And sexy, so sexy." His voice dropped an octave, "What are you wearing?" 

Caroline giggled, "Stefan!"

She heard a struggle and a, "Hey!" Then Damon's voice, "That's enough for you, baby bro." Then, "I'm not a baby." Then she's pretty sure she heard Alaric and Enzo giggling in the background, then she was sure when she heard, "Hero hair loves his care bear."

Caroline couldn't stop laughing at what she was hearing. Just how much had they had to drink?

"Barbie girl," Damon snickered, "Come pick up your Ken."

Caroline rolled her eyes, already heading toward her car, "Where are you?"

"The cemetery." Then Damon hung up.

Caroline stared at the phone, "Seriously?!"

 

* * *

 

Caroline arrived at the cemetery and stopped short at a tree in front of her. It was covered in glow in the dark fangs and had empty bourbon bottles strung up. What the hell had they been doing? She called out, "Stefan?"

A whoosh and Stefan was wrapped around her, "Caroline! Look what I found, Damon? My angel, Caroline."

Caroline blushed, her eyes searching for the elder Salvatore. He appeared before them, Alaric and Enzo beside him, a bottle in each of their hands and if possible they were swaying in synchronization, "How much has he had to drink?" 

Damon squinted, "I think that tree was his." He pointed at the one Caroline noticed before moving his finger to the one next to it which was just as bad, "Or was it that one?"

"It wasn't the tree, mate." Enzo said smugly, "It was the Other Side that scandalized him." 

"The," Caroline's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Damon hooked his thumb behind him, "Enzo and I had a little surprise in there."

Caroline saw the sign and rolled her eyes. She kissed Stefan on the head and pushed him away from her. She walked to the crypt peaked inside and immediately came back out, a blush on her cheeks. What could only be described as a fifty shades stripper was in there in a position she could never unsee.

"I told them!" Stefan pointed at Damon and his harem of best friends, "Why would I look at that when I have the most perfect girl in the entire world to call my own?"

Caroline just wanted to go 'aw' at how sweetly drunk Stefan was. This was different to the drunk Stefan she used to know, the heartbroken sarcastic Stefan. She didn't want her boyfriend to embarrass himself anymore so she walked to him and took his hand, "Time to go home, Stefan."

His wide eyes looked at her innocently, "With you, right?"

"Yes, Stefan, " Caroline laughed, "with me."

"Okay." Stefan grinned brightly and followed Caroline happily to the car. He spent the whole ride gazing at her. Soon they arrived at the boarding house and followed her to their room. He quickly threw off his suit and got in bed.

Caroline smiled, "You are too cute for words, Stefan Salvatore." She started to get undressed.

"You are so so beautiful and are way too good for me." Stefan replied, his heated gaze taking in every inch of her skin, "But I am so unbelievably selfish that I will never let you go." 

Caroline got into bed beside Stefan, propping her head up on her hand, "I never want you to." 

Stefan smiled, "I love love love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline grinned back, "I love love love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist and buried his face in her hair, "All I could think about tonight was when it'll be us." He brushed a kiss against her pulse before tangling his hand around hers, "Marry me?"

"What?" Caroline breathed, her eyes wide in shock and her heart stopping. All she could hear from Stefan was soft breathing. She looked down and didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed that he was asleep. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

'Marry me' was on repeat in her head.

 

* * *

 

When the first ray of light touched Stefan's face he groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow. He felt like he'd died again last night. Just how much had he had to drink last night? He didn't even remember getting back to his room. 

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Caroline whispered, running her hand through his messed up bed head. She grinned, adorable.

Stefan purred at the heavenly feel of her fingers running through his hair. He cautiously peeked out one eye, and when he saw Caroline blocking out the light he turned his head fully to face her, "Hey." 

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked softly, keeping up the movement of her fingers.

"Like death." Stefan let out a grunt. He wanted nothing more than to sink his head into her lap and sleep for the next century. 

Caroline reached behind her and brought out a blood bag, "Drink this." 

Stefan did as she asked and slowly slipped the blood. Finished he handed it to Caroline and asked, "What the hell happened last night? How did I get back here?"

"What do you remember?" Caroline asked.

"A LOT of bourbon. Vampire fangs. A stripper..." Stefan's voice faltered on the word but seeing that Caroline was not upset he continued, "A call. Did I call you?" 

Caroline bit her lip to hide her smile, "Yes. A very drunken conversation we had. I came to pick you up, saw Damon's surprise on the Other Side and took you home."

"Oh god." Stefan covered his face with his hands, "How bad was I?"

Caroline took his hands away from his face and held them in hers, "You were adorable. And very complimentary." She bit her lip and blushed.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "What else?"

"Well." Caroline looked down at their joined hands, "You kinda drunkenly proposed and then fell asleep."

Stefan swallowed. His deepest desire was to one day make her his wife, and he had just ruined it by drunkenly throwing the words at her. He winced, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Caroline cradled Stefan's face in her hands, "It was cute, and sweet, and made me feel..." She laughed, "God, I don't know, shocked and happy." She kissed him sweetly and locked their eyes, "One day it will be even more beautiful, and mean so much to the both of us."

Stefan's heart raced at her implication. A beautiful smile stretched across his face, happiness filling his heart, "One day." And he covered her lips with his.

That was a promise he was more than happy to keep.

THE END


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Stefan get ready for Jo and Alaric's wedding. Including feelings, dancing, and an appearance from Damon.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late."

The bed dipping awoke Stefan from his deep slumber where he was dreaming about his girl, a regular occurrence these days, dreaming and waking up to a fantasy. Caroline.

He sat up on his elbows and watched in bemusement as Caroline sped around the room, in her bright pink underwear, throwing clothes about. He chuckled as a shirt hit his face, he removed it and asked, "What are you doing?"

Caroline spared Stefan a quick glance before disappearing inside the closet, "I am late." Her voice sounded frustrated and annoyed, "Elena and I were supposed to be at Jo's helping her get dressed on her big day. From the sounds of silence in this house, Elena has already gone, and Damon is god knows where, and I am still asleep on the biggest day of Jo's life when I should be helping her unload the burden and making sure she's relaxed." She emerged in jeans, still topless, the shirt hanging from her hand.

Seeing how worked up she was getting Stefan got out of bed and walked over to her, his hands caressing down her arms, "Hey, everything is gonna be fine." He took the shirt from her hands and pulled it over her head through her arms and smoothed it down so that it covered her. He couldn't help but grin as he saw it was one of his, a 'Ramones' T-shirt that he had picked up after seeing them in concert. He absolutely _loved_ when Caroline wore his clothes, the sight of her in his too big for her clothing made his heart swell with love for her, and another part of his anatomy, but that was a thought for another time.

Caroline took a deep breath and stopped her flustered movements, Stefan's touch immediately calming her down. She smiled at him, her eyes wandering over his naked chest, her pulse beginning to race as her body reacted to being so close to his. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him, a sigh of content leaving her throat as his own arms held her close.

Stefan buried his face in her hair and breathed deep, her vanilla scent entering his lungs and infusing his soul. He stroked his hands over her back, his nose nuzzling her neck, and his lips ghosted across her skin. If he could spend the rest of his life wrapped in her arms he would. She was his life, his world, his home.

Caroline smiled as she felt warm in Stefan's embrace, his arms around her made her feel loved and safe and happy. He was the one for her, and she had never known a love like this before. A love where they had started off as friends, later becoming best friends, and eventually falling in love with each other. It was the most wonderful relationship she had ever had and each new day it kept getting better and stronger until soon it would be unbreakable.

Stefan hugged her to him for a few minutes more, his eyes closed in bliss at feeling her so close to him, "Just a few more moments, Caroline, and I'll be able to let you go."

Caroline smiled against his cheek and couldn't help but whisper into his skin, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan turned his head towards her so that his lips brushed teasingly against hers, "I love you so much, Caroline." He ran his hand up her back to tangle in her hair and covered her lips with his, kissing her hungrily and passionately, never wanting to part from her.

Caroline moaned into his mouth and sucked on his tongue as it came to play with hers. Her fingers splayed across his naked chest and her breathing sped up as she caressed the hard muscles. She groaned helplessly, she wanted Stefan, it seemed that she always wanted him but she had to go. Reluctantly she pulled away.

Stefan's body automatically followed Caroline's as she moved away from him, a disgruntled growl leaving his throat at the unnecessary space between them. He was seconds away from throwing her back on his bed and having his way with her gorgeous body. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned, another part of his body was also showing it's displeasure at the lack of Caroline in his arms, "You're killing me here, Caroline."

Caroline let out a melodious laugh, her eyes crinkling in the corner, "Poor baby!" Sometimes, extremely rarely, Stefan sounded just like an ordinary seventeen-year-old and not the near two-hundred-year-old vampire that he was. It warmed her heart that she got to see his fun and playful side that was usually hidden in front of others.

Stefan's lip pouted as Caroline completely left his arms. Her giggles following her as she picked up the last of the things she needed before she left him for the day, and he would not see her again until the wedding this afternoon.

"I can hear you pouting, Salvatore!" Caroline giggled, back in the closet to retrieve her plastic covered dress for the wedding. She, Elena, and Bonnie had planned to get dressed together at Jo's.

Stefan's pout turned into a grin, "You won't be in my arms until this afternoon. How can I not pout?" He quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, "I need to have a Forbes in my arms at all time." He dropped his chin to rest on her shoulder, "Doctors orders."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline leaned back against him, "And which doctor would that be?" Her fingers danced across his arms, "Because I think I need to see him as I don't have nearly enough Salvatore as I want to."

Stefan smirked into her neck, about to reply when his older brother's voice interrupted them in their little bubble of sexually charged flirting.

"I'd help you with that, barbie, but I'm with Elena and I have a feeling Stefan might just kill me if I laid a hand on you." Damon smirked from the doorway of Stefan's room. He could hear their flirting; a relief from hearing them having sex at all hours, and couldn't help but interrupt.

Stefan groaned, his arousal immediately dousing at his brother's voice. He clutched Caroline to him tighter and whispered to her, "We need our own place."

Caroline couldn't help but gasp at his words. They were practically living together already as she spent almost every night with him when she wasn't away at college, and when she was he would sneak into her dorm to sleep beside her. It happened so much that Bonnie had teased them that Stefan should just attend Whitmore so they could have their own dorm.

Stefan released Caroline and turned to his brother, "I thought you weren't here?"

"Obviously." Damon rolled his eyes, "I just got back from dropping Elena off at Jo's. I was going to get my suit and head over to Ric's." He smirked, a teasing light in his eyes, "I have to make sure he really wants to do this, if not I can make a quick exit with him."

"Do that and I will lace all of your bourbon with vervain." Caroline threatened with all seriousness, a fierce glare on her face. Nothing would ruin this wedding if she had anything to say about it.

Damon chuckled, "Such a little firecracker! And by firecracker, I mean those little Chinese ones that have a big bang but wouldn't hurt a fly if you threw it at one."

Caroline just glared back.

Damon continued smirking.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Stefan blew out a breath, "Damon, go away to Ric's. I'll meet you there after dropping Caroline off."

"See you two lovebirds later." Damon turned to leave Stefan's room before throwing over his shoulder with a smirk, "Or will you?" He chuckled to himself as he went to his room.

Caroline growled, "I really wish I could shoot lasers from my eyes because I would seriously scorch his ass."

Stefan couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, Caroline was just so cute when she was annoyed. Her nose scrunched up and her brow furrowed and it was just adorable. He pulled her to him and kissed her, chuckles still escaping his lips.

Caroline returned Stefan's kiss briefly before pouting at him, "How can I stay mad when you are just so cute?" She smiled at him before picking up the rest of her things. Facing Stefan she asked, "Ready to be my chauffeur, Mr Salvatore?"

Stefan finished pulling his shirt over his head before holding his arm out for Caroline to take, "It would be my pleasure, Miss Forbes."

Caroline took his offered arm and followed Stefan to his Porsche. She couldn't help but grin as she recalled the disastrous double date years ago between herself and Matt, and Stefan and Elena, when she had been drowning in insecurity and the only one who'd really noticed had been Stefan, and they weren't even friends then.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked as he put Caroline's things in his trunk. The smile on her face causing his own lips to turn upwards, she just had that effect on him, when she smiled he smiled, when she laughed he laughed, they had become so attuned to each other that whatever one did the other soon followed.

Caroline smile grew wider as she met Stefan's eyes over the roof of the Porsche, "Remember when you, me, Matt, and Elena went on that double date years ago?"

Stefan furrowed his brow in confusion, "The disastrous double date that made you insecure and jealous." At her surprised look, he elaborated, "Of course I noticed, Caroline. I always noticed you." He did, maybe not in the romantic sense back then but he had always been able to sense her feelings. He never understood why she was so insecure; she was beautiful, happy, kind, and she had become one of the most amazing friendships he had ever had. He was so scared of ruining their friendship that he almost threw away his chance to be with her. He thanked every god up there that he took a chance, maybe a little late but he took it, and he had never been happier in his entire existence.

Caroline's grin softened into an awed smile. How could someone who'd known her for only months understand her feelings better than friends that she'd known for years? How was it that once they'd begun their road to friendship it had grown and matured into the best friendship she'd ever had, even better than the one she'd shared with Bonnie. Her feelings for Stefan grew just as slow, going under the radar that she herself was unaware of their depths, only the admiration she held for him, until watching Julien rip out Stefan's heart had forced her to see what was in front of her the whole time. She was in love with Stefan Salvatore, and she would move heaven and earth until he was back where he belonged, with her. She had snapped Luke's neck without a second thought as she was so focused on getting Stefan back.

"Why did thinking about that make you smile?" Stefan asked quietly, he could see that Caroline was lost in her thoughts and he wanted to know what made that range of emotions cross her face.

Caroline laughed tearfully, "Well I was thinking about that sports car comment I made, you know, about how hard it was to make out in them."

Stefan grinned, "So looking at my car makes you think about Matt?" He looked at his car with mock sadness, "I guess I'll have to throw the old girl out then. Can't have you thinking of another man when you're with me."

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled, "Stefan!"

Stefan smiled over at Caroline, her beautiful laughter warming his soul and bringing him happiness to know that he was the cause of it. Just as it did when he and Caroline were by the fire after Tyler tried to kill her after he found out about her and Klaus sleeping together. All he wanted was to make her smile after Tyler made her feel like crap, and he was proud that he had. Perhaps that should have been an inkling to how his feelings had begun to change. But back then he was still trying to finally get over Elena and he had just slept with Katherine so his feelings were still confused.

Caroline ran her hand over the top of the car, "I like this old girl, Stefan." She looked at Stefan from under her lashes and teased, "She's almost as old as you."

"Hey!" Stefan cried, mock offended. He sped over to Caroline and backed her against the door of the car, his hands caressing her sides as he smirked, "You are as old as you feel, or as old as the girl you feel."

Caroline laughed, "That is so lame! And spoken by a true old guy."

"I'll show you old." Stefan tickled her sides before swooping in to take her lips in a hot and heavy kiss, his hands having a mind of their own, one moment buried in her hair and the next stroking and caressing her over her shirt. He really could not get enough of her.

Caroline whimpered under Stefan's assault, her own hands taking full advantage of her need to touch his skin. She ran her hands under his shirt, kneading and scratching his skin, as she pushed herself even closer to him. She ran one of her legs up his to hook around his thigh, groaning in frustration as their jean covered crotches came into contact. She wanted more of him.

Damon opened a window, stuck his head out and yelled, "Get away from each other before you miss the whole damn wedding because you're attached at the mouth." He slammed it shut behind him and shook his head at how sickeningly lovestruck his baby brother was. He had never seen him act that way before, and it made him happy for his brother that he had found a love rooted in lightness.

Stefan and Caroline both blushed as they sprung apart.

Caroline ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it out from whatever damage Stefan's hands had done, "We better get over to Jo's. I don't want to miss seeing her in her wedding dress for the first time."

Stefan smiled at Caroline, opening the door for her and waiting until she was seated before closing it shut. He took calming breaths as he walked to the driver's side, trying to control his desire for her.

 

* * *

 

Stefan mingled with the guests as he waited for Caroline to arrive. He had left Damon with Alaric as he knew he was more than capable of handling his brother. Part of him can't help the little ball of jealousy at their closeness, both Ric and Enzo's bonds with Damon made him jealous; they never stopped looking for a way to bring him back months after he'd given up. He will never stop regretting his broken summer in Savannah, throwing away all he had built in Mystic Falls because he couldn't handle living without his brother. That moment in the crypt when he saw Damon for the first time in months, he couldn't help but think he was hallucinating. His eyes widened as he stared at him in shock, disbelieving his own eyes, a desperately hopeful, "Damon?" leaving his lips, at once needing it be true and yet fearful that it wasn't. After the overwhelming emotions from Damon's return had run through him he finally had the chance to think about something other than himself and his grief, and that was Caroline. Him abandoning her, ignoring her, and pushing her away until she almost gave up on him. He was unspeakably grateful that Caroline found it in her heart to not only forgive him but to also love him.

As if his thoughts had called her to him, he saw Caroline emerge through the crowd of guests. His breath stopped, she was a vision, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was dressed in a blue patterned dress - his favorite color. Her hair was elegant and simple - her blonde locks in a gentle braid that draped over one shoulder. Her features were enhanced by her simple makeup - not that she needed it as she was always beautiful to him. He glided through the people toward her as if he was being pulled towards her and held out his hand to tangle with hers, "You look absolutely beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline blushed, a big smile on her lips, "Thank you." Her eyes shamelessly raked over him, his black suit fit him perfectly, molding to his body and showing off his muscles. He also had a dark blue shirt that complimented her dress. "You look very handsome, Stefan." She ran her free hand down his chest, "And look, we match."

Stefan smiled, pleased that she liked his suit and that they matched. He did not know what she was wearing as she specifically warned him not to peek, so he hadn't, as he always wanted to respect her wishes. So it made him happy to know that he had guessed correctly. He kissed her cheek and whispered huskily, "Blue is my favorite color as you know."

Caroline bit her lip and grinned. She had intentionally chosen the color because she knew Stefan would love it. The way he was gazing at her, with awe and desire, made her want to say "screw it" and drag him to the nearest bedroom and peel that suit off his body. Her cheeks flushed and she rubbed her thighs together as her body started to get hot.

Stefan smirked, he knew she was getting aroused just as he was as he gazed lustfully at her. He couldn't get enough of her and he feared that he was turning into a nymphomaniac as he always craved her body on his, under his, or just around him. He swallowed at the thought and adjusted his suddenly tight trousers.

"Should we take our seats?" Caroline asked, proud that her voice was only slightly shaky. Her body seemed to crave Stefan as it craved blood, constantly needing to have him inside of her until she didn't know where he ended and she began.

"Yeah." Stefan's answer was gruff, his body's reaction to being near Caroline meant he was almost always in a constant state of desire. He didn't know if it was a deep rooted fear of losing her like he almost did but he wanted her with him always, whether it was making passionate love to her endlessly or just wrapping her in his arms and contentedly holding her against him as they relaxed the day away.

Stefan and Caroline walked over to their seats and sat down. They were a few aisles from the front, close enough to see every emotion that would paint Alaric and Jo's face during the ceremony.

Stefan only released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders and hold her tight against him once the vows began. Throughout their heartfelt words, he found his gaze straying more often than not to Caroline, her eyes were shining with happy tears, her mouth curled in a constant smile and her hand resting against her heart. She loved weddings, he knew this because he knew everything about her, and he knew that their joy brought her joy. One day it would be them up there, standing in front of their family and friends, declaring their eternal love for one another and their desire to spend every moment of that together. He smiled secretly at the love of his life, _one day soon._

 

* * *

 

Caroline was stood in the middle of the dance floor, one hand resting on Stefan's shoulder, the other tangled with his, their eyes never straying from each other. The ceremony was beautiful and Jo was positively glowing, whether it was from happiness or the pregnancy she couldn't tell, either way, she looked happy.

Stefan smiled in happiness as he danced with Caroline. Ever since the beginning, he has always danced with Caroline, even initiating some in the last few years. He remembered throwing her over his shoulder and taking her onto the dance floor and just laughing with her as they danced. She had been the only girl he'd wanted to dance with that night.

Caroline rests her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes in bliss as she danced in the arms of the man she loved. It could so easily be her and Stefan dancing at their own wedding, lost in a cocoon of love and happiness. He had already drunkenly proposed to her so she knew that he had thought about it. She wasn't in a rush, they had their whole eternity to spend together, and to one day be man and wife would just be icing on the cake.

Stefan nuzzled Caroline's cheek and whispered emotionally, "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline pulled back to look in his sparkling eyes, "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore." She brushed a kiss across his lips and laid her head back against his shoulder.

Stefan smiled into her hair and held her tight against him. Dancing all night with the only thing that would ever make him happy.

 

* * *

 

Later on, Jo threw her bouquet into the gathered women.

Caroline caught it, a blushing smile on her face as her eyes met Stefan's loving orbs. Never leaving his gaze she brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent.

Stefan swallowed down the lump in his throat as he saw Caroline clutch the bouquet of roses. That meant that they were next. A grin spread across his lips at the thought.

Soon.

THE END


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has a surprise for Stefan, and Stefan has an even bigger surprise for her.

 

"Just a little bit further now, Stefan." Caroline reassured Stefan as she led him by the hand to their destination.

Stefan was blindfolded, holding Caroline's hand tightly as she led him to her surprise. She had ambushed him in their room, jumping into his arms and whispering in his ear that she had a surprise for him before pulling out a black scarf and tying it around his head. He was not going to lie, it was extremely arousing and he hardened instantly, but disappointingly it appeared as if she wasn't going down that route. Shame, but he will definitely revisit the idea at a later date.

Caroline led him up the path until they reached some steps, "There are a few steps now, Stefan."

Stefan felt with his foot before climbing the few steps. He heard her put a key into the latch and unlock it. The sounds around him and the smell surrounding them felt familiar to him somehow but he couldn't quite place it. 

Caroline pulled him over the threshold and walked inside. Now that they were here, her nerves made her hands shake as she took Stefan's blindfold off. Her heart raced in her chest as she whispered, "Surprise!"

Stefan blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light after being in darkness. His eyes scanned his surroundings, widening once he realized where they were. He turned his gaze to Caroline, his stomach tightening as butterflies filled it, "Why are we at your house?"

Caroline chewed on her lip and wrung her hands together as she explained, "For the longest time I had no idea what I was going to do with this place." She glanced at her mom's favorite chair and couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips, "I missed my mom so much that I could barely even stand to be here. Every inch of this house is filled with me and my mom. Laughs, tears, fights." She choked out an emotional laugh. 

Stefan reached for her hand, his thumb circling the top, smiling gently at her, "And now you have decided?" He was unsure just what the surprise was but he was sure Caroline would tell him soon enough.

Caroline nodded, "I have." She took a step closer to Stefan, her eyes gazing into his lovingly, "This will always be my home, and it will always be full of memories of my mom. But that's not a bad thing." She laughed breathlessly, so excited and nervous to tell Stefan why he was here, "I think it's time to make some new memories here."

His heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered constantly, "What are you saying?"

"You said a few months ago that we needed our own place." Caroline cupped his cheek, breathing catching at the emotions swimming in his eyes, "This is _our_ home now." Her eyelids fluttered as she added shyly, "If you want it to be."

"Nothing would make me happier." Stefan replied releasing a shuddering breath, his heart fluttering inside his chest, tears filling his eyes, happiness overwhelming him. He raised his hands to cradle her face, his thumbs stroking her face as he pulled her closer to him until his mouth was a breath away from her, "I love you so much, Caroline." 

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as his lips covered hers, a moan escaping her at the first brush of his tongue against hers. She slipped her arms around his waist to hold him close, her hands bunching up into his shirt as their mouths moved against one another.

Stefan slid his hands from her cheeks down to her neck over her chest and around her hips to cup her ass. He lifted her up, her legs automatically coming around his hips, and he began walking her toward the stairs. Feeling his way with his feet to make sure that they didn't trip. 

Caroline ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him with passion. The next thing she knew was the soft feel of the mattress at her back as Stefan laid her down, lips never parting from one another as his body covered hers.

Stefan ran his hands from her knees to the top of her thighs, under her dress to take the hem in his hands, slowly dragging the material over her hips and up her body only leaving her lips to pull it over her head. 

Caroline took hold of his shirt and pushed it up his chest to throw it across the room. She bit her lip at the expanse of skin in front of her. Her hands came up to run along the muscles of his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, rolling her thumbs across his nubs and smiling at the hitch in his breathing. 

Stefan undid the button on his pants and pushed them down his hips kicking them off the rest of the way. He lowered himself over her, kissing her neck as he slipped his hands underneath her and unclasped her bra, pushing the straps down her arms and dropping it off the side of the bed. His hands came to her breasts and cradled them, his kisses moving down her chest until he closed his mouth over one of her pert nipples.

Caroline's hand came up to cradle his head as she moaned, her head thrown back against her pillows, her hips thrusting against him, wanting to relieve the ache in her core. Stefan's mouth was hot against her body as he moved to the other breast, one of his hands gliding over her taut stomach to tease her through her panties. She gasped at the feel of him, desperate for the contact to be skin on skin, the cloth of her underwear not enough to alleviate her desire, she needed him, "Take them off, Stefan, I want to feel you."

Stefan groaned at her plea, more than happy to oblige her. He kissed his way down her stomach, hooking his fingers in her panties to slide them down her legs, his nose nuzzling her mound before flicking his tongue against her. She bucked against him so he held her hips down so that he could taste her better. He moaned against her as he stroked his tongue against her folds, her breathy moans making his hardness twitch so he worked her harder, scraping his fang against her clit to draw blood before sucking it hard. Caroline's juices mixed with her sweet blood made him shudder with need, she tasted so good.

"Stefan!" Caroline gasped, her hands fisting in his hair to hold him against her, desperate for him to send her over the edge. When his finger slipped inside her to rub against her inner nerves she came with a hoarse cry, her back arching almost of the bed, her fingers almost ripping his hair out as she trembled against him.

Stefan groaned in pleasure, his finger and tongue still moving against her, dragging her orgasm out until she was a whimpering mess. He pressed one final kiss against her before sliding along her body to position himself between her thighs, pressing kisses along her neck as he waited for her to come down from her high.

Caroline's breath was finally returning to normal after her explosive orgasm. Her arms wrapping around Stefan, her fingers trailing goosebumps along the skin of his back, spreading tender kisses across his shoulders.

Stefan shuddered, his breath hitching at the trail of fire she left across his skin. Aching painfully with his need to be inside her, he suddenly sat up pulling Caroline onto his lap, his arm securely wrapped around her lower back, his cock brushing teasingly against her folds. As their gaze locked he wanted, no he _needed_ to hear her say the words that meant everything to him. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking her jaw, a smile of wonder on his face, "I love you, Caroline, more than I thought possible."

Caroline smiled, her hand coming to rest over his heart, her fingers caressing his smooth skin, "I love you more than words can ever express, Stefan." She finished with a gasp as Stefan slid her down his shaft until he was buried to the hilt. She curled her arms around his neck, her head against his, their eyes gazing deeply into one another.

Stefan began moving his hips, pulling her into him with every thrust, his groans mixed with her moans. The feel of her surrounding him was indescribable, heaven seemed too bland a word to describe the utter joy, the blinding passion, and perfection that was her body surrounding him. Forever would never be enough time to explore all the hidden wonders of her body. 

Caroline's breathing quickened and her fingers dug into his back as he hit the perfect spot inside her. She pulled him into a hungered kiss, her hips bucking against him, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. He felt so good inside of her.

Stefan hungrily returned her kiss, his mouth sloppy over hers, his hand burying itself into her hair, swallowing every sound she blessed him with. He moved his kisses along her cheek, down until he reached her throat, he sucked the skin into his mouth, his blunt human teeth biting the soft flesh.

Caroline moaned, the veins rippling around her eyes and her fangs lengthening as a sudden desire for his blood filled her. She had never wanted to sink her teeth into anyone as much as she wanted to consume Stefan.

Stefan pulled back and looked into Caroline's vampire features, even with her blood lust so close to the surface he could still see her love clearly within her bloodied eyes, "You are so beautiful." Trusting her with all that he is, he tilted his head to the side and returned to kissing her neck, whispering against her skin, "Drink."

Caroline kissed his pulse before sinking her fangs in, moaning in ecstasy as his exquisite blood ran down her throat. She rocked her hips against him frantically, her fingers digging into his shoulder as she rode the waves of pleasure that threatened to engulf her. She was so close. 

Stefan groaned at the feel of her satisfying herself on his blood, her moans reverberating against his skin sending shock waves down his spine. He slipped his teeth into her neck and shuddered as her rich blood coated his throat. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pounded her deep as he lost himself to the taste of her sweet elixir. 

Caroline's body froze, she tore her mouth away from his neck to release a strangled cry as she shuddered and came around him. She continued nipping against his skin as she jerked and trembled around him.

Stefan moaned desperately into her neck as he thrust himself inside of her twice more before clutching her to him as he exploded, coating her in his essence and bathing her in his scent.

Caroline wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, her hand playing with his hair, a bright smile on her lips as she gazed at him, their whole bodies still connected intimately, "Welcome home."

Stefan laughed, his teeth gleaming as he smiled so wide. The happiness he felt was overwhelming, just as every minute he spent with Caroline was, she made him so unbelievably happy that he could barely remember a time that he wasn't. It wasn't a place or a house that was home to him, it was her, she was his home and he would follow her wherever she went. After all, home is where the heart is.

Caroline grinned at seeing Stefan so happy, a few years ago the sight of his happiness was so rare, except when he was in her presence, that she was afraid that he would never truly be happy again after Elena broke his heart into pieces. She helped him pick up the pieces, glue them back together, and made him whole again, not knowing that one day she would be the keeper of his fragile heart and she swore that she would never make those pieces shatter ever again. Her goal for the rest of eternity was to get Stefan smiling and laughing and overflowing with happiness every day forever.

Stefan cradled her face in his hands, his eyes glossy and his voice trembling with meaning, "You are my home, Caroline Forbes." He pulled her lips to him and swallowed whatever answer she was about to give. His heart skipping as he came to a realization. 

_I am going to marry Caroline Forbes. Soon to be Caroline Salvatore._

Stefan smiled into Caroline's mouth and laid her down on the bed ready to show her, once again, how much he loved and adored her.

 

* * *

 

Stefan led Caroline through the woods, her hand firmly encased in his, heart racing with anticipation. He felt like he'd been waiting for this night his entire life and he was hopeful, terrified, and so nervous about what her answer could be.

Caroline could sense that Stefan was nervous about something, his fingers trembled slightly within her hand, his breathing was faster than normal and she could hear his heart racing.

Stefan finally came to a stop in the middle of the forest. His heart racing inside his chest so fast that he was sure it was about to make its escape. He tried to calm himself down but it was no use with Caroline looking at him in concern with her big and beautiful eyes. God, she was gorgeous. 

Caroline took his other hand in hers and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Do you recognize where we are?" Stefan asked, his eyes watching Caroline so intensely that he knew the second she realized.

"This is where I asked you to stay." Caroline replied softly, confused as to why Stefan had brought her here. This spot only held pain and misery from the echo of their past selves. 

"This is where I made the biggest mistake of my life." Stefan eyes filled with tears as he recalled the heartbreaking expression on her face as he left her, "I walked away from you."

"Stefan-" Caroline tried to interrupt him, unsure where he was going with this, and she didn't want him to dredge up old and long healed over wounds. 

Stefan placed his finger on her lips and smiled shakily at her, "Just let me get this out." She nodded so he continued, "I hurt you and I will never ever stop trying to make that up to you." He ran his fingers along her soft cheek, "If only I'd stayed. We would have been together much sooner and I would have been there for you when your mother died as the man that loves you instead of the man that was terrified of his feelings for you."

Caroline couldn't let him beat himself up any longer. She cradled his cheek in her palm and stressed, "We can't go back, Stefan. We _both_ made mistakes and hurt each other and pushed one another away. We made ourselves miserable." She caressed him softly, her eyes never leaving his watery gaze, "Yeah, it would have been nice to have been together sooner and maybe I wouldn't have flipped my switch, but maybe I still would have. We went through things that made us stronger and I fell even deeper in love with you just by you giving me the time and space I needed to heal myself." She smiled, her eyes aglow with her love for him, "To be ready for love." 

Stefan swallowed, staring at her in awe. She was perfect, and after all the horrible things he's done in his long life he knew that he didn't deserve her but he would spend every moment with her trying to be worthy of her. He smiled at her, he had an elaborate speech planned out but looking into her warm eyes he knew that they were just pointless words and the only ones that would ever matter would be the six words he was about to say to her.

Caroline gasped as Stefan dropped to his knees before her. Tears filled her eyes as he pulled out a little blue box that could mean only one thing, a piece of Tiffany's jewelry was in that box. He lifted the lid and her breath caught in awe. It was a brilliant round diamond with sapphire side stones and a platinum band. It was so beautiful. 

Stefan gently took the ring from the box, the task hard when his hands were shaking so much. He reached for her left hand, stroking his thumb across her naked ring finger, and held the ring out to her. His voice was shaky as he asked the most important question he will ever ask, "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?" He held his breath.

Caroline released a sobbing laugh, tears streaming down her face as she nodded her head, " _Yes_! _Yes_! Of course, I'll marry you." 

Stefan released a breath, almost feeling woozy at the relief that coursed through his veins. He didn't truly believe that she would say no but there was always that irrational fear in the back of your mind. A tear of complete happiness ran down his cheek as he slid the ring onto her finger, a huge grin on his face as he rose to stand before his fiancée, if even possible his grin grew wider. 

Caroline stared at the ring in amazement, "It is so beautiful, Stefan. Perfect." Her smile matched Stefan's for intensity, happiness practically spilling from their veins.

Stefan rests his forehead against Caroline's, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose against her, breathing her in, enjoying the feel of her so close to him, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Caroline bit her lip to try and contain her grin. It was of no use, as she was just way too happy to stop smiling. 

Stefan smirked just before abruptly dipping Caroline and covering her giggling lips with his. The sound of her happiness making him feel like he was in the clouds.

He wanted to spend every day of married life just like this. Making the love of his life smile, making her laugh, and being the cause of her happiness. She was already that to him and had been for years.

Now Stefan and Caroline had to choose a date. The sooner the better for Stefan, wanting Caroline to be his wife as soon as possible.

"Have you ever thought about eloping to Vegas?" Stefan asked all serious, trying hard to keep the laughter out of his eyes.

If looks could kill he would be desiccating on the ground right now, so fierce was the glare Caroline threw him. 

"Just kidding." Stefan winked at Caroline, laughing.

Caroline hit him in the stomach, laughing herself and rolling her eyes, "Shut up!"

THE END

  



	5. June Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Stefan get married.

 

"I've only allowed you to help if you promise to behave yourself." Caroline glared at Enzo, pointing her paintbrush at him.

"Scouts honor, gorgeous." Enzo winked at Caroline, "I promise to behave."

Stefan stopped his painting as he clenched his jaw in irritation, "God I wish you would stop calling my future wife gorgeous."

"Why?" Enzo quirked his eyebrow and smirked, "You don't think she's gorgeous?"

"I think Caroline's the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire existence." Stefan glared at Enzo, standing protectively behind Caroline, "I just hate that _you_ still think it's appropriate to flirt with the _love of my life_."

"Okay, boys." Caroline stood in the middle of them, her hands placed against both of their chests, keeping them apart, "There will be no fighting of any kind today." She glared at both of them, " _Okay?_ "

"I didn't start this fight." At Caroline's continued glare Enzo rolled his eyes, "Fine! No fighting." He smirked in Stefan's direction, "I promise, _gorgeous._ "

Stefan growled, wanting to punch him in his smug British face.

Caroline gritted her teeth in annoyance, "You will be painting the bathroom." She grabbed Enzo by his shirt, and pulled him in close so that she could glare menacingly into his eyes, "Mess that up and I'll become your worst nightmare." 

Enzo was almost impressed. His gorgeous was a little firecracker, and for a moment he was envious that Stefan was the recipient of her precious love. That he had something that Enzo had been searching for his entire life, and for one perfectly precious moment within decades of torture he thought he had found it with Maggie. He loved her, he would always love her, and it still tore him apart inside to know that it was his _best friend_ that killed her. Lost in his melancholy thoughts he only nodded his agreement at Caroline before heading towards the bathroom.

Once Enzo had left Caroline turned to Stefan, his eyes were still glaring in Enzo's direction. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards hers, the harsh look in his eyes softened the moment their eyes locked. She released his chin, trailing her hand down his chest to rest against his stomach, "What was all that about?"

Stefan blew out a breath through his nose, his hands coming up to rest on her hips, and pull her to him, "I just hate that he flirts with you."

"Stefan..." Caroline smiled affectionately, sliding her hands along his chest to curl around his neck, "Who am I marrying in a week?"

Stefan dropped his head to rest against hers, a blissful grin on his face, as his eyes shined with pure happiness, "Me." 

Caroline grinned back, her own happiness lighting up her face. She nuzzled her nose against his, as her fingers stroked along the back of his neck, "So why would I be interested in someone else? Why would I care if they flirted with me? Especially as I _never_ flirt back." She slid her hands to cup his cheeks, stroking his skin with her thumbs, "I love _you,_ I want _you,_ I am going to spend my eternity with _you,_ Stefan."

"I love you so much, Caroline." Stefan was helpless against the sheer depth of his love for her, hearing her words made him so impossibly happy, his eternity was laid out before him with Caroline by his side, and that filled his being with nothing but pure unbridled joy. He lowered his head and covered her lips with his, moaning at her now familiar taste.

Caroline eagerly returned Stefan's kiss, their mouths moving in sync against one another's, tasting each other over and over again. She could feel the weight of her engagement ring on her finger, in a week it would be replaced by another ring, a ring that would never ever leave her finger. She smiled into Stefan's mouth, the thought alone brought her so much happiness, ever since Stefan had proposed three months ago, she had been floating on a cloud of pure unadulterated happiness. 

Stefan curled an arm tight around her waist and ran his other hand up her back to curl in those gorgeous curls that he could just play with for hours. He could not wait until Caroline was officially his so that he could call her his wife and share his life with her in what would now become their marital home. Until they _had_ to leave because they weren't getting any older (and never would), but Caroline's house and the boarding house would forever be here for whenever they inevitably came back, as Mystic Falls would eternally be their home.

Caroline sucked Stefan's bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it before nibbling on it with her teeth. The groan he let out, and the way he clutched her closer, made her insides clench with desire, and the raw need to join their bodies together.

Their kiss became sloppier, their hands roaming along one another's back and sides, moans falling from each other's lips, completely lost in the arms of the one they loved. 

Until they felt something wet touch their face. They both broke the kiss to turn to the side, to see the one who threw paint at them.

Bonnie stood there with a dripping paintbrush in her hand, and a challenging look on her face, "I know you guys are almost permanently attached at the lips, but if you want this house to be ready by the time you get married then you have to actually separate from each other and help."

Damon appeared behind Bonnie and smirked at the paint splattered couple in front of them, "Yeah! Help us paint your damn house."

Caroline and Stefan shared a conspiratorial look, vamp sped to the paint, dipped their brushes in and attacked Bonnie with paint.

Bonnie screamed, throwing more paint over Caroline and Stefan. Running around the room trying to avoid them, but with the advantage of their vampirism, it was a losing battle. 

Damon was chuckling in the corner, watching as his brother, Caroline, and Bonnie flicked paint at each other. His smile was wiped off his face as Stefan vamped past him and left a bright streak of yellow paint on his face. He glared menacingly at his brother and growled, "This means war, brother!" 

"Bring it on, brother!" Stefan grinned, laughter spilling from his lips as Damon flew at him from across the room - reminiscent of the time when he first came back to Mystic Falls, except they didn't break out of a window this time - and managed to wrap an arm around his waist and paint the front of his shirt. 

Caroline and Bonnie were just throwing paint at each other as they giggled. The opportunity to just have fun was a rarity in their group. It felt good to just let go and play about with their friends. 

Stefan slapped his brush on his brother's hair, almost cackling at the thought of ruining Damon's hair. He then groaned as Damon swiped his own brush against his hair. They began to wrestle, their arms wrapping around each other, hitting each other with their paintbrushes, both of them laughing like the little boys they hadn't been in almost two centuries.

Caroline couldn't help but smile. Stefan loved his brother, and after losing him she knew he was grateful for every precious moment with Damon. She would never like him, she _couldn't,_ not after what he'd done to her, and how he had made her feel, but she could tolerate him for Stefan as she knew he would never force Damon's presence on her if she didn't want to be around him. Just one of the many thousands of reasons that she loved Stefan.

"Okay, play times over!" Caroline called out, freezing Stefan and Damon in their position; Damon with his arm around Stefan's chest, his other hand messing up his brother's hair.

Stefan and Damon separated, straightening their posture, and trying to maintain their dignity, which had been shot to hell during their childish play fight.

Caroline got Bonnie and Damon back to work on their previous assignment. She walked over to Stefan, ruffling his hair affectionately, planted a kiss on his cheek, and smiled adoringly at him, "I love you, soon to be husband."

"I love you more, soon to be wife." Stefan returned her adoring gaze, his heart jumping at being called husband. He couldn't wait for their wedding day, a week felt like an eternity at this point. After he proposed he would have married her the next day if he could, but his girl wanted to have the perfect wedding surrounded by their friends and family. So being the dutiful and loving fiancé that he was, he gave Caroline whatever she wanted, so their engagement had lasted three months and very soon they would be husband and wife. A title he was more than ready to have.

Caroline's husband.

The smile on his face was nothing short of beautiful.

 

* * *

 

**A week later...**

Stood in front of their friends and family were Stefan and Caroline. They were beneath an arch of sunflowers - for Liz because they were her favorite - in the grounds of the Salvatore mansion. Stefan wore a fitted black suit, every inch accentuated his body, and he looked amazing. Caroline wore a white satin, empire line, strapless sweetheart neckline, chapel length train wedding dress with elaborately beaded waistband and a lace up back. Her hair was pinned up, curls tumbling down her back. In short, she was unbelievably gorgeous and was practically glowing with happiness. 

"Stefan and Caroline have prepared their own vows." The priest announced to the assembled crowd, before nodding at Stefan to start.

Stefan held Caroline's hands in his and took a deep breath, "I'm going to start off by telling you how breathtakingly beautiful you are. The moment I saw you coming towards me, you took my breath away." Caroline's cheeks flushed, and he couldn't stop the radiant smile on his face, "But you always do. To wake up beside the girl of my dreams every day, or to go to sleep wrapped around you is a dream come true." He released one of her hands to cradle her face in his palm, "You are everything to me. You have been the center of my world for so long that I can't even pinpoint the moment it happened." 

Caroline leaned her face into his palm, her eyes filling with tears at the love on his face. His words made her heart race, and her eyes fill even more. She loved him so much. 

"You were my friend, then my sober sponsor, then you became my best friend, and before I knew it I fell _madly_ in love with you without even realizing it." Stefan and Caroline shared a teary laugh as they recalled their conversation at prom, "And I almost lost my chance with you because I didn't think that you could be friends with someone and in love with them at the same time. Thank god I finally figured it out because you have made me happier than I have ever been in my entire existence. I love you. I love you so much that I never want to spend another moment without you." He turned to Damon; his best man, and took the gold wedding band set with lapis lazuli stones, Caroline's new daylight ring, and placed it on her finger, "I, Stefan Salvatore, promise to love you, protect you, and cherish you, Caroline Forbes, for the rest of our lives together." He slid the ring onto her finger, and a tear slid down his cheek as his heart throbbed at the sight of it. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against the new ring that would never leave her finger, and whispered shakily, "I will love you forever."

Caroline's face was covered in her tears, her heart bursting with happiness, and overflowing for the man before her. She held his hand in hers, and stared into those gorgeous green eyes that had captivated her from the first time she saw him, "From the first moment I saw you I wanted you, you were the hot mysterious new boy at school, and I already had our June wedding planned out." Everyone shared a laugh, well aware of her control freak ways. She wiped away a tear, and her lips trembled, "But you didn't go for me. I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing, and I'm never the one. I'm an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack." Stefan's face was in a frown, his eyes filled with tears at the way she spoke of herself. She smiled at him, and cradled his face, brushing her thumb against his cheek, "But you taught me that that's okay. I grew into myself and began to accept myself because you showed me that despite my flaws I was a good person. And I love you for that. I love you for your patience with me. I love you for the way you have always protected me. I love you for the way we became such amazing friends. And I love you even more for giving me the space I needed to grieve before we became an us. I love you, and Ialways will. You make me happier than I have ever been. And I look forward to spending lifetimes showing you just how much I love and adore you. And I will spend every moment making sure you smile and laugh, and that a frown never creases your forehead again."

Stefan smiled at her, his eyes alight with pure joy, "Mission accomplished."

Caroline blushed, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, love for him filling her, and making her heart race. She turned to her Bonnie, her maid of honor, and shared a teary look filled with happiness as she took Stefan's ring; a solid gold band, and turned back to face him. With shaky fingers, she held his hand in hers and placed the ring on the tip of his finger. She raised her gaze to his, tears spilling freely from both of their eyes, "I, Caroline Forbes, promise to love you forever, Stefan Salvatore, and to always make you smile and laugh, and I will always be your best friend." She slid the ring along his finger, tears falling from her eyes, happiness overwhelming her that they were now one. 

The priest smiled at the couple before him and announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." 

Stefan cupped Caroline's face between his palms, his eyes glancing to the new ring on his finger and he couldn't help the grin that split his features. He pulled her face to his and covered her mouth with his. He softly kissed her, his thumbs brushing her cheeks as he lovingly caressed her lips. 

Caroline smiled into his kiss, her palm against his chest as she returned his kiss with equal love. Her heart felt like it could burst as she was so happy. 

Catcalls were heard, as the kiss carried on longer.

Stefan pulled away from her lips to rest his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Caroline smiled, "I love you."

"May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Salvatore."

Stefan and Caroline walked hand in hand down the aisle, big grins adorning both of their faces, as their friends and family clapped and cheered.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline were in the middle of the dance floor at the grill where their reception was being held. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, as they shared their dances as husband and wife. 

Stefan couldn't take his eyes off Caroline, as she stunned him with her beauty. He nuzzled his nose against hers, "You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs Salvatore."

Caroline beamed, biting her lip as her heart fluttered at her new name, "You are looking fine yourself, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan could resist no longer, he lowered his head and took hers in a passionate kiss, one hand sliding up her back to play with her curls, while the other splayed across the small of her back to hold her even closer to him. 

Caroline moaned, her hands cradling his face as she kissed him lovingly, swallowing his own moans eagerly. Pulling back she grinned up at him, and chuckled breathlessly, "I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Mmm." Stefan closed his eyes in bliss, the smile on his face constant, his happiness complete, "Two months spent alone with you. Pure heaven."

Caroline smiled, laying her head against his shoulder, pressing kisses against his neck, loving the way his breath caught in response.

Stefan’s eyes fluttered closed, his breathing becoming shaky at the feel of her lips on his skin. He ran his fingernails across the skin at the back of her neck, smirking as she shuddered and groaned.

Caroline's eyes were darkened with lust as she raised her head to meet Stefan's own desire filled eyes. She tilted her head, and smirked, "How long until we can go?"

Stefan grinned, kissing his way along her cheek until he reached her ear, "Whenever you want, my beautiful gorgeous wife." 

Caroline shivered at the feel of his breath against her neck. She tilted her head into him, and ran the tip of her nose along his neck, "I love it when you call me that."

Stefan smiled against her ear, a sigh of pure contentment escaping him, "So do I."

Caroline curled her hand around the back of his neck and brought their lips together for another loving embrace. She smiled against his lips, "Ready to go, husband?" 

"Ready to go anywhere with you, wife." Stefan replied, his cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much.

Caroline slid her hand into Stefan's and giggled as they skipped out on their reception to celebrate their marriage on their own. 

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline arrived hand in hand to their new home, freshly painted and filled with furniture that combined both of their personalities.

Stefan smiled before swooping down and taking Caroline into his arms, her hands automatically curling around his neck. He held her tight as he walked up the path, "I am going to carry my wife over the threshold of our home."

Caroline smiled, her eyes bright with love, as Stefan carried her to the door. He unlocked the door, and holding her tight he walked her across the threshold. She cupped his cheek and lifted her head up to meet his, "I love you, Stefan Salvatore."

"I love you too, Caroline Salvatore." Stefan covered her lips with his, and carried her all the way to their bedroom, to make love to each other for the first time as husband and wife.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left!


	6. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Caroline enjoy a romantic honeymoon in Venice.

 

Stefan woke up beside his beautiful wife, on the first day of their honeymoon in Venice, a smile already covering his lips before he even opened his eyes. The feel of waking up with her in his arms knowing that Caroline was now his wife was indescribable. Perfection like this didn't have a name. 

He wanted to wake Caroline up, to start their morning perfectly. So he shuffled underneath the covers and down the bed. He settled between her thighs, spreading them even further apart to accommodate him. He took a moment to spread kisses across her thighs, while his palm cupped her sex, rubbing against her softly but firmly.

Caroline moaned in her sleep and arched her hips toward Stefan. 

Stefan smiled at her instinctual reaction to his touch. He pushed a kiss against her folds before letting his tongue swipe along her. He shuddered as her taste exploded on his tongue, the sweetness only making him want her more. He grabbed hold of her hips as he dived back into her core, groans escaping his throat as he loved her with his mouth.

Caroline awoke with a gasp, a moan escaping her at what Stefan was doing to her between her legs. His mouth was so talented, his tongue finding every sweet spot inside her. She threw back the covers so that she could see Stefan, his lustful eyes met hers as soon as she looked down. Her breath caught, he looked so tantalizing with his face buried in her core. 

Stefan made sure that Caroline's eyes were on his as he dragged his tongue from her folds to her pearl. He swirled his tongue around her, the cries she let out were music to his ears. He continued to lick and suck, his thumb rubbing against her lips before he slipped his finger inside her, finding her bundle of nerves and curling his finger to rub against it. She bucked against him, and almost screamed out his name. It only made him add a second finger as his mouth became ruthless around her clit, sucking hard as he licked her with the tip of his tongue.

Caroline's hand flew to Stefan's head, holding him against her as she began to spasm around him. Her orgasm ripping forcefully from her that her whole body trembled with it. She moaned and cried out her pleasure on a constant loop, her hips bucking against him as he still ate her. It was so intense the pleasure that Stefan gave her, so wonderful that she could feel it in every nerve ending in her body. 

Stefan hummed in delight as he rode out Caroline's orgasm, his tongue delving deep in her pussy to collect all her delicious juices. She tasted exquisite, and he could happily spend days between her thighs worshipping her as she deserved. He kissed his way up her body until he was settled between her open legs, every inch of their skin pressed together, and his mouth devoured hers passionately.

Caroline curled her arms around Stefan's neck, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back sensually, her feet rubbing up and down his legs. He felt so good on top of her, his own hands were running along her stomach or her thighs. She couldn't help but grind her hips into his as she moaned. 

Stefan pulled away with a smile on his face as he gazed down at Caroline in complete awe and pure happiness. He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, softly stroking her cheek, "Good morning, Mrs Salvatore." 

Caroline's smile could equal the sun it was so bright, “Good morning, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan's answering smile was equally as bright, his heart skipping in his chest at calling her Mrs Salvatore. He rested his forehead against hers, raised her leg so that it sat at his waist, positioned himself at her entrance, and whispered huskily, “I am going to make love to you, my beautiful wife.”

Caroline gasped as Stefan filled her completely, his length stretching her fully, and making her walls cling to him. She trailed her hands up his back to hold on to his shoulders as he began to move, his hips slapping perfectly against her own, pulling moans from her every time he pulled out only to slide back in. She tilted her head to the side and captured his lips with hers.

Stefan moaned into Caroline's mouth as she began to flutter around him as her orgasm drew near. He felt light headed as he slid within her depths, her delightful pussy stealing his breath from his lungs every time he pushed inside her as she just felt too perfect around him. He never wanted to stop, he wanted to spend forever wrapped around his beautiful wife. Even just thinking about the word made him smile bigger than he thought possible.

Caroline could feel his smile against her lips. She pulled back, trying to keep her eyes open even as they wanted to close because of the intense feelings he was giving her. She arched her brow at him as she asked, “What are you smiling about, Stefan?”

Stefan chuckled, his eyes bright and shining. He looked deep within her twin pools of darkened fire, nuzzled his nose against hers, and admitted breathlessly, “I was just amazed by the fact that you are my wife.” He punctuated every word with a thrust of his hips, loving the way her eyelids fluttered rapidly, and she groaned in ecstasy.

Caroline couldn't stop the smile on her face if she tried, the word wife made her heart flutter in her chest, “I've never felt happier that I can call you my husband.”

Stefan closed his eyes smiling, his thrusts growing stronger as he felt his heart would burst with the love filling his being. Not that long ago this seemed impossible, he thought he had lost her before he ever had her, and now, a couple of years later, he had everything he had ever wanted. Caroline Forbes – _Salvatore_ – was now his for the rest of their eternal life together, and he would love her and cherish her until the end of his life.

Caroline arched her back, running her nails down Stefan's back as she felt her whole body shudder as she came around his cock. A cry of his name tore from her throat, her legs wrapping around him like a vice to keep him where she wanted him.

Stefan growled into Caroline's neck as he thrust one more time and released his seed within her. He could still feel her tremble around him, the aftershocks of her own orgasm making his own feel like it lasted forever. He panted against her as he tried to recover his breath.

Caroline smiled into the side of Stefan's face, her arms wrapping around her husband to hold him to her tightly, a contented sigh leaving her as she whispered, “I love you, Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan couldn't help but grin back, lifting his head to look in her beautiful blue eyes. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, as he whispered back lovingly, “I love you more than you'll ever know, Caroline Salvatore.”

Caroline pulled him back to her lips, kissing him with all the love and passion she possessed, and she was more than happy that he returned the kiss with the same amount of feelings as her.

What a wonderful way to start the first day of the honeymoon. Waking up to her husband pleasuring her with his mouth before they made love to one another.

A perfect start to married life.

 

* * *

 

**A week later...**

After spending almost a week secluded in bed together, a perfect paradise of just the two of them together, making love all day and night, they finally decided to sight see. They were in Venice after all, a city renowned for its romanticism, so they were finally exploring around.

Caroline was checking out the threads and fashions of a stall on the market, her not knowing the language no barrier to the communication between her and the seller. They laughed and smiled as if they knew every word that came out of one another's mouths. 

Stefan chuckled as he watched his gorgeous wife charm the Italian woman. She could bring happiness to anyone, no matter the language, or whether they actually understood what she was saying or not. She was just a ball of happiness, and he loved her more dearly than she would ever realize. 

“È quella bella signora vostro, signore? _(Is that lovely lady yours, mister?)_ ” A voice said from behind Stefan.

Stefan turned away from watching Caroline to look at an older man, head still full of hair only gray around his temples, a kind smile was on his face, and a knowing twinkle sparkled in his eyes. He smiled politely at the man and answered in perfect Italian as his father demanded that both he and Damon had learned the language, "Sì lei è. _(Yes she is.)_ ” He couldn't help but let his eyes stray over to her again, her beauty taking his breath away as the sun hit her just right as to make her effervescent, “Lei è la mia bella moglie. _(She's my beautiful wife.)_ ”

“Complimenti! _(Congratulations!)”_ He looked over to the blonde woman who practically radiated happiness, “Lei è un uomo molto fortunato. _(You are a very lucky man.)_ Da quanto tempo sei sposato? _(How long have you been married?)_ "

“Poco più di una settimana. _(Just over a week.)_ " Stefan ducked his head and blushed, before raising his gaze to stare enchanted at the love of his life once again, "Ci si sente come è stato per sempre, _(It feels like it has been forever,)_ ma non abbastanza a lungo allo stesso tempo. _(yet not long enough at the same time.)_ ”

“Allora sarà un amore che dura per sempre. _(Then it will be a love that lasts forever.)_ ” The man said with absolute confidence. He picked a single long stem red rose, and handed it over to Stefan, “Qui. _(Here.)_ Una bella rosa per la bella moglie. _(A beautiful rose for your beautiful wife.)_ ”

“Grazie. _(Thank you.)_ ” Stefan smiled as he took the rose from the man, his eyes softened into the lovestruck ones he often wears around Caroline, and asked the man, “Vorrei anche fare un mazzo di margherite. _(I will also take a bunch of daisies.)_ Sono i suoi preferiti. _(They are her favorites.)_ ”

The man picked the best daisies and gave them to Stefan. He watched him walk towards his wife with a smile on his face.

He knew the look of love when he saw it.

 

* * *

 

Stefan approached behind Caroline, wrapping an arm around her waist as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. He brought his other hand around to her front to show her the daisies he'd gotten for her, "For you, amore mio. _(my love.)_ ”

Caroline shivered at how easy the Italian rolled off of Stefan's tongue, the language was so sexy and romantic that she could gladly spend all day listening to him speak to her in Italian. She felt tears prick her eyes at the thoughtful gesture, so she turned in his arms to plant a loving kiss on his lips, “I love you.”

“Ti amo di più. _(I love you more.)_ ” Stefan returned as he hugged her to him. He had noticed how his speaking Italian affected Caroline so he did it as often as he could. It was particularly rewarding in the throes of passion, whispering all the ways he loved her into her skin as he made love to her.

Caroline grinned into Stefan's neck, a happy giggle leaving her. She presumed that Stefan told her he loved her in Italian, and it sounded so romantic that it was absolutely perfect.

Stefan laced his fingers with Caroline's and walked through the streets of Venice with her.

 

* * *

 

Much later, when the sun was setting on the horizon, throwing pretty colors into the sky; oranges, yellows, a streak of red even. Caroline and Stefan sat in a gondola, her back to his chest, as they floated along the Venice waters, lost in the perfect bliss of just being together in each other's arms. 

Stefan rests his chin on top of Caroline's hair, his arms were wrapped firmly around her, his knees were on either side of her, cradling her between his legs. He breathed in the alluring scent of his wife, a loving smile curving his lips. He was in pure unadulterated heaven, and he had been since the moment they landed here. He tightened his hold slightly, and hummed in bliss, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kissed the side of her temple whispering a promise, "I will never let you go." 

Caroline covered Stefan's arms with her own, a smile of pure happiness curving her lips, “I never want you to.” She tilted her head back so that she could see those beautiful green eyes that take her breath away, “You are my forever, Stefan.”

Stefan swallowed past the lump in his throat, raising his hand to caress the softness of her cheek, “You are _the one_ for me, Caroline.”

Caroline and Stefan both leaned in at the same time, meeting halfway so that their lips crashed together in fiery passion. They were the one for each other, and they would never be apart again. 

Their eternity was spent by each others side, as in love with the other the same centuries later as they were the first time they got together. They had many moments just like this between them over their lifetimes together. 

Happy ever after didn't even begin to cover just how happy they made each other.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Steroline drabble I ever wrote, way back in 2015.


End file.
